Rap god collection
by spartan773
Summary: I have combined my rap gods all here and I am still making more. It is labeled under Naruto but it has multiple positions in multiple stories if you would like to use one please p.m. Me first I'd just like to cite you somewhere probably in a giant list called God users
1. Shinobi-god

Naruto rap god

I do not own this song or show

EMINEM LYRICS

"Rap God"

[Intro:]

Look, I was gonna go easy on you not to hurt your feelings

But I'm only going to get this one chance

(5 seconds , 5 seconds)

Something's demonic, I can feel it

(5 seconds, 5 seconds, Uzumaki, you're on)

Just a feeling I've got

Like something's about to happen

But I don't know what

If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble

Big trouble. And if he is as deadly as you say

I'm not taking any chances

You were just what the kyuubi ordered

[Chorus:]

I'm beginning to feel like a Kage god , Kage God

All my bijou from the front to the back nod, back nod

Now who thinks their tails long enough to slap box, slap box?

They said I rap like itachi , so call me sharing-god

[Verse 1:]

But for me to rap like a bijou must be in my genes

I got a seal in my back pocket

My demon'll go off when I half-cock him

Got a fat knot from that shinobi profit

Made a living and a killing off it

Ever since Minato was still in office

With kushina feeling on his nutsack

I'm a churriki still as honest

But as rude and as indecent as all hell

Syllables, jutsu-a-holic (Kill 'em all with)

This flippity, dippity-hippity shinobi

You don't really wanna get into a pissing match

With this bijou blast-rap

Packing 9 in the back of my mind

Hindsight rap, crap, yap-yap, yackety-yack

and at the exact same time

I attempt these jyuuken acrobat stunts while I'm practicing that

I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table

Over the back of a couple of immortals and crack it in half

Only realized i was iconic after

I was signed to Konah after the fact

How could I not blow? All I do is drop "Beast" bombs

Feel my wrath of attack

Katski are having a rough time period

Here's a Maxi-Pad

It's actually disastrously bad

For the rouges while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece yeah

[Chorus:]

'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Shadow God, Shadow God

All my bijou from the front to the back nod, back nod

Now who thinks their tails are long enough to slap box, slap box?

Let me show you maintaining this state ain't that hard, that hard

[Verse 2:]

Everybody want the key and the secret to 9's

Immortality like I have got it

Well, to be truthful the blueprint's

Simply rage and fires exuberance

Everybody loves to root for a nuisance

Hit the earth like a Kage

and did nothing but shoot for the moon since (PPEEYOOM)

Akatski get taken to school with this music

'Cause I use it as a vehicle to 'negate the Nagato '

Now I lead a New School full of students

Me? Me, I'm a product of Jiraya

Kakashi, might guy, itachi and sai

Inspired enough to one day grow up

Blow up and being in a position

To meet Bee. and induct him

Into the motherfuckin' Shinobi'

Hall of Fame even though I take a walk of shame

And burst in a ball of flames

Only Hall of Fame I'll be inducted in is the sake of fame

On the wall of shame

You kids think it's all a game

'Til I walk a fire of flames

Off a plank and

Tell me what in the fuck are you thinking?

Little Sasuke looking boy

Sasuke's So gay I can barely say his name with a 'straight' face looking boy

You're witnessing a mass-occur like you're watching a uchiha gathering

And take place looking boy

Oh Sasuke, that boy's gay

That's all they'll say looking boy

You get a thumbs up, pat on the back

And a "way to go" from your sound every day looking boy

Hey, looking boy, what d'you say looking boy?

I get a "hell yeah" from Mei looking boy

I'mma work for everything I have

Never asked nobody for shit

Git out my face looking boy

Basically boy you're never gonna be capable

of keeping up with the same pace looking boy, 'cause

[Chorus:]

I'm beginning to feel like a Kage God, Kage God

All my bijou from the front to the back nod, back nod

The way I'm killing all akatski, call me Shinigami-San, Shinigami-san

Itachi of the leaf, the Fourths legacy God

Kneel before the jinchuuriki this planet's Last god.

[Verse 3:]

So you'll be Mandara and I'll be The first

You rodent, I'm omnipotent

Let off then I'm reloading

Immediately with these toads I'm totin'

And I should not be woken

I'm the walking dead

But I'm just a talking head, a clone imposing

But I got konan deep throatin

I'm out my Ramen Noodle

We have nothing in common, fool though

I'm a Doberman, jyuuken yourself

In the arm and pay homage, hyuuga

It's me

My honesty's brutal

But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize

What I do though for good though

At least once in a while so I wanna make sure

Somewhere in this kunai scratch I scribble and doodle

Enough rhymes to

Maybe try to help get sai people through tough times

But I gotta keep a few punchlines

Just in case 'cause even you unsigned

Shinobi are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime

I know there was a time where once I

Was king of the underground

But I still rap like I'm on zabuza and kisame's Monch grind

So I crunch 9

But sometimes when you combine

Appeal with the chakra color of mine

You get too big and here they come trying to

Censor you like that one line I said

"I'm Back" from the Shippuden return

when I tried to say I'll take seven kids from The academy

Put 'em all in a line

Add an Anko, iruka and kiba now

See if I get away with it now

That I ain't as big as I was, but I'm

Morphin' into an immortal coming through the portal

You're stuck in a time warp from kakashi last kumai though

And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for

You're as pointless as danzo though

With two normal arms though

You fight normal, fuck being normal

And I just got a new jutsu from asuma too

Just to come and shoot ya

Like when The fourth made obito mad

'Cause kakashi said he looked like a fag

At nejis pad singin' to a man

While he played a harp

Man, oh man, that was the 24/7 special

On the cable channel

So Kyuubi went straight to the village the very next day and said

"Hey, Minato, I'mma kill you"

Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ Fad)

Uh, summa lumma dooma lumma you assuming I'm a human

What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman

Innovative and I'm made of rubber, so that anything you use is

Ricochet in off a me and it'll crush you

And I'm devastating and gladly demonstrating

How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating

Never fading, and I know that pein is forever waiting

For the day that he can say I fell off, he'll be celebrating

'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated

I make destroy opponents

You make Sakura look good

"Oh, he's too mainstream."

Well, that's what they do

When they get jealous, they abuse it

"It's not hip hop, it's pop."

'Cause I found a hella way to fuse it

With stone you're alone

Throw on "Lose Yourself" and make 'em lose it

I don't know how to fight like that

I don't know what jutsu to use

Let me know when it occurs to you

While I'm ripping any one of these verses that versus you

It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you

How many nin I gotta murder to

Prove that if y'all were half as nice,

your village you could sacrifice virgins to

Unghh, academy flunky, nine tails junky

But look at the accolades these skills brung me

Full of ramen, but still hungry

I bully myself 'cause I make me do what I put my mind to

When I'm a million leaves above you

Ill when I speak in tongues

But it's still tongue-and-cheek, fuck you

I'm drunk so Shukaku take the fucking wheel

Gaara's asleep in the front seat

Bumping Heavy D and the Boys

"Still chunky, but funky"

But in my head there's something

I can feel tugging and struggling

Shinobi fight with bijou and

Here's what they want from me

They're asking me to eliminate some of the orocimaru hate

But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred I had

Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation

And understand the discrimination

But fuck it

Life's handing you lemons

Make lemonade then

But if I can't batter kabuto

How the fuck am I supposed to bake him a cake then?

Don't mistake him for A kazekage

It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas

And take a vacation to trip kurenai

And make her fall on her face and

Don't be a retard, be a kage?

Think not

Why be a kage when you can be a God?

"Naruto what did we just watch?"

"Hinata this is why I do not allow my clones full control of themselves."

-END-


	2. Poke-god

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way Rap God or Pokémon both are copyrights under their respective owners.  
>Poke God<br>[Intro]  
>Look I wasn't gonna bolt tackle your feelings. But I'm only gonna get this one splash. (Six Balls, Six Balls) Sharpedos caught I can feel it (Six Balls, Six balls, Charizard I choose you) Just a feeling like I'm about to be a master but I don't know when. And if that means what I think it means were blastin off again. I'm not binding any Ratatas. You're just what nurse joy ordered.<p>

[Bridge]  
>I'm beginning to feel like a poke god, poke god. All my Bedrills from the front to the back nod, back nod. Now who thinks their Armaldo's long enough to slap box, slap box. They said I rap like Ente so call me legend-mon.<br>[Verse 1]  
>But for me to rap like Lugia must be in my genes I got a Lapras in my back pocket my Flameburst'll go off when I half cockit. Got a fat knot from that team rocket. Made a living and a killing off it ever since Brock was still in office with May and Misty feelin on his nut sack I'm a Squirtle still as honest but as rude and indecent as Shellder. Ash Ketchum catchem' all quick with Caterpie getem' with that one hit, K-O. You don't wanna get into this underwater battle, feelin rattled. At the same time I attempt these aquatic acrobat stunts I'll still be able to brick break this motherfucking onix over the back of a couple of Gengars backs and crack it in half till I crack it in half. Only realized it was ironic that I was a Squirtle after the fact. How could I not block all these bitch ass wheezy attacks? Feel the wrath of my Landwraths attack. Rock types havin a rough time period here's' a dirt nap. It's actually sad for the Garados whose toast.<br>[Bridge]  
>Cause I'm beginning to feel like a poke god, poke god. All my Latias from the front to the back nod, back nod. Now who thinks there arm thrusts' long enough to rock smash, rock smash. Lemme show you maintaining this surf aint that hard, that hard.<br>[Verse ]  
>Everybody wants the key and the secret to poke immortality like I have got. Well to be true to the blue flute. Simply rage and Garados's explosion. Hit the earth like an unknown did nothing but shoot for the moon blast since (trick room). Fire types get taken to school with this music. Cause I use it as a vehicle to Torment Onix. Now I lead a new school full of Steelix. Me? Me I'm a product of Reshiram, Razz, Aqua-jet, Suicune, hey Crocknaw, Greninja, Yellow shard, Beartic got Squirt. Inspired enough to one day take down, Ash Ketch-um, and be in a position to meet Prof. Oak, Induct him into the mother fuckin Poke hall of fame, only hall of fame I'll be inducted in is the water hall of fame on the poke hall of shame. You Zubats think it's all a game till I walk on Charizard's flame. Now tell me just what in the fuck were you thinking. Little Minum lookin boy so negative I can barely 'add' up your charge lookin Minum. Oh vey that Minum's gay lookin Minum. You get a PP up; a poke nap and a stay negative from your trainer every day lookin Minum, hey lookin Minum what you say lookin Minum, I get a fucks yeah from Gara-dos lookin Minum. I'm a swim laps around every charge you ever had lookin Minum. I never asked Emboar for shit get out my face lookin Minum. Get out my face lookin Minum cause<br>[Bridge]  
>I'm beginning to feel like a Poké God, Poké God. All my Unknowns from the front to the back nod, back nod. The way I'm lapin these Lotads just call me Phelps God, Phelps God. Sharpedo of the dark zone-oh. Just call me Squirtle-God. Kneel before Poseidon, no Kyog-ah, Kyog-ah<br>[Verse]  
>So you be Oak and I'll be Ash-n your old rod I'm a Super rod. Let off then I'm still soarin with this steel wing I'm still totin'. And I should not be woken I'm the reincarnation of the elite four nation. But I'm out my dragon noodle we have nothing in common Doduo. I got more faces than Eve so pinch a Slowpoke and pay me fairy. Its me. My ice's brutal but its honestly Tentacruel if I don't utilize what I do for Tentacool though at least once in a while. So I wanna make sure somewhere in this torchic scratch I scribble and doodle enough lines to get all Eve's evolutions through tough times but I gotta keep a few Dark rhymes just in case some of these unsigned Scrappy's get hungry lookin at me like its poke snack time. I know there was a time where once I was king of the Goldenrod Underground but I still rap like I'm on my Mew two munch grind. So I crunch Meowth's rhymes. But sometimes when you mix blue stones with this watery skin of mine you get too Blastoise and here they come tryin to censor you like them hidden sights of May and Misty gettin tight, with Paul when he unwinds. Or the time I said id take seven kids from the poke park put em all in a line add a Charmander a Suicune and an Arcanine. See if I get away with it now that they've Everstoned I, but I'm immune to their second rate tunes comin through kanto's roof. You're as pointless as max with cornrows you write 'Normal' fuck being 'Normal'. And I just brought a champion from the future just to come and school ya like Ninetails when he made Brock mad cause he said he battles worse than his dead beat dad. Man oh Man that was a 247 on the poke channel. "Hey Trip imma kill you" Quick attacks comin at you at Super Sonic speeds (Ash n Max). What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm Double Slappin all humans. My shells made of rubba so anything you say is rocketing offa me an hydropumpin into After You. And I'm Bide-n my time till I'm Fly-n. Never waitin, and I know the Dragons are forever waitin for the day they I got K-Oed in the Southern Island. So they and the psychics can throw a celebration. But see that'll never do. Cause I make legendary music you make Tormenting music. Oh he cant take a Vine Whip. That's what they say when they anxious they confuse it. Its not Squirtle its Crustle. I throw up a Confuse n make em loose it. "I don't know how to battle like that I don't know what attacks to use." Lemme know when you break outta that poke ball like a real Pikachu. How many other types I gotta murder to prove that if you were as nice at battlin you could sacrifice a vulpix or two? Uh Eletric flunky Steel junky but look at the badges these skills brung me. Full of fire but I'm still Burn-ing I bully mew cause he cant attack a number two. When I'm still two kilometers above you ill when I Imprison you but its still Surf-n-Snatch too. Nah wait in my head theres a Steelix tugging and struggling Arboks fighting Zangoose. Heres what the y want of me. They're askin me to lose to paul too. But if you take my ash hate and multiply it by two you'll have the same hate for paul that Chimchar do. But suckit. Life hands you a magickarp make a garados or two. But if I cant win every match how can I beat the elite 4 too. Don't mistake him for Mew he dosent look like a bitch cat that cant win against a side bitch or 'two'. Be a Zekron? Think not why be Legendary when you can be a poke-god.


	3. Avengers-god

Avengers rap god

I do not own this song or show

EMINEM LYRICS with a touch of avenging

"Avengers God"

[Intro:]

Look, I was gonna go easy on you not to ruin your scheme

But I'm only going to get this one chance

(6 minutes ,6 minutes )

Loki's up to something, I can feel it

(6 minutes, 6 minutes, Tony, put on the suit)

Just a feeling I've got

Like a wars about to happen

But I don't know when

If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble

Big trouble. And if he is as mad as you say

I'm not taking any chances

You're were just what fury ordered

[Chorus:]

I'm beginning to feel like a Hero god , Hero God

All my avengers from the front to the back nod, back nod

Now who thinks their egos long enough to slap box, slap box?

They said I rap like Odin , so call me realm-god

[Verse 1:]

But for me to rap like a Odin must be in my genes

got a hammer in my back pocket

My hulk go off when I half-cock 'im

Got a fat knot from that stark profit

Made a living and a killing off it

Ever since Jack Kirby was still in office

With widow feeling on his nutsack

I'm a genius still as honest

But as rude and as indecent as hulk

Syllables, aveng-a-holic (Kill 'em all with)

This flippity, dippity-hippity hip-hop

You don't really wanna get into a pissing match

With this thunder-rap

Packing an attack at the back of cap

Hindsight rap, crap, yap-yap, yackety-yack

and at the exact same time

I attempt these repulser acrobat stunts while I'm practicing that

I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table

Over the back of a couple of gods and crack it in half

Only realized i was iconic after

I was signed to The avengers after the fact

How could I not blow? All I do is drop "Stark" bombs

Feel the wrath of my hulk smash attack

Loki's having a rough time period

Here's a Maxi-Pad

It's actually disastrously bad

For the while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece

[Chorus:]

'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Hero God, Hero God

All the villains from the front to the back nod, back nod

Now who thinks their egos are long enough to slap box, slap box?

Let me show you this hero shit ain't that hard, that hard

[Verse 2:]

Everybody want the key and the secret to thor's

Immortality like I have got it

Well, to be truthful the blueprint's

Simply rage and a hulks exuberance

Everybody loves to root for a nuisance

Hit the earth like a god

and did nothing but shoot for the moon since (PPEEYOOM)

Loki gets taken to school with this music

'Cause I use it as a vehicle to 'bust his ass '

Now hawk eye leads a new school full of students

Me? Me, I'm a product of ark reactors

Fury, widow, cap and hawk eye

Inspired enough to one day grow up

Suit up and be in a position

To meet Falcon. and induct him

Into the motherfuckin' hero

Hall of Fame even though We put the league to shame

And burst in a ball of flames

Only Hall of Fame I'll be inducted in is the philanthropist hall of fame

On the wall of shame

You geeks think it's all a game

'Til I walk a flock of flames

Off a plank and

Tell me what in the fuck iron man thinking?

Little Gay looking boy

Loki's So gay I can barely say his name with a 'straight' face looking boy

You're witnessing a mass-occur like you're watching an alien gathering

And fight hulk looking boy

Oh Loki, that boy's gay

That's all they'll say looking boy

You get a thumbs up, pat on the back

And a "way to go" from your master every day looking boy

Hey, looking boy, what d'you say looking boy?

I get a "hell yeah" from Thor looking boy

I'mma work for everything I have

Never asked nobody for shit

Git out my face Loki boy

Basically boy you're never gonna be capable

of keeping up with the same pace looking boy, 'cause

[Chorus:]

I'm beginning to feel like a Hero God, hero God

All of shield from the front to the back nod, back nod

The way I'm crushing Loki, call me iron-God, Iron god

Avengers of the human race, the Last hope God

Kneel before the avengers this planet's final gods

[Verse 3:]

So you'll be Thor and I'll be Odin

You rodent, I'm omnipotent

Let off then I'm reloading

Immediately with this shield I'm totin'

And Odin should not be woken

I'm the living proof that we have to avenge you too,

But I got pepper deep throatin

I'm out my Ramen Noodle

We have nothing in common,we happen to have a hulk though

I'm a Hulk,smash yourself

In the head and pay homage, puny man

It's me

My arrows brutal

But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize

Widow for good though

At least once in a while so I wanna make sure

Somewhere in this tac-pad scratch I scribble and doodle

Enough rhymes to

Maybe try to help get The chitauri through tough times

But I gotta keep a few punchlines

Just in case 'cause even you unsigned

Villains are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime

I know there was a time where once I

Was king of the underground

But I still rap like I'm on hulks Monch grind

So I'm refined

But sometimes when you combine

Appeal with this red white and blue of mine

You get too big and here they come trying to

Censor you like that one line I said

"I'm Back" from the avengers return

when I tried to say we have a hulk

Put 'em all in a line

Add a widow, eye and cap an Thor now

See if I get away with it now

That I ain't as big as I was, but I'm

Morphin' into an immortal coming through the portal

You're stuck in a time warp from before though

And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for

You're as pointless as the teseract though

With two normal arms though

You fight normal, fuck being normal

And I just got back from the future

Just to come and shoot ya

Like when fury made hulk mad

'Cause Thor said he looked like a fag

At Tony's pad singin' to a man

While he played with glass

Man, oh man, that was the 24/7 special

On the cable channel

So hulk went straight to fury the very next day and said

"Hey, Fury, I'mma smash you"

Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (Thor's mad)

Uh, summa lumma dooma lumma you assuming I'm a human

What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman

Innovative and iron-plated made of vibranium , so that anything you use is

Ricochet offa me and hulk'll crush you

And I'm devastating and gladly demonstrating

How to give a motherfuckin' god a feeling like he's levitating

Never fading, and I know that Loki is forever waiting

For the day that he can say I fell off, he'll be celebrating

'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated

You make elevator music I make elevated uses

"Oh, they're too mainstream."

Well, that's what they do

When they get jealous, they refuse it

"It's not lightning, it's frightening."

'Cause I found a hella way to fuse it

With Jarvis how else am I gonna repulse this

Throw on "Lose Yourself" and make hulk lose it

I don't know how to save people like that

I don't know what team to use

Let me know when it occurs to you

While I'm ripping any one of these versus that versus you

It's curtains, We're plannedly hurtin' you

How many aliens I gotta murder to

Prove that if y'all were half as nice,

your 'league' you could sacrifice their lives too

Unghh, manners flunky, arc junky

But look at the accolades these skills brung me

Full of victory, but still hungry

I bully myself 'cause I make me do what I put my mind to

When I'm a million realms above you

Facetious when I speak in tongues

But it's still tongue-in-cheek, fuck you

I'm drunk so widow take the fucking wheel

Bruce's asleep in the front seat

Bumping spidey and the Thor

"Still hunky, but funky"

But in my head the other guy,

I can feel tugging and struggling

Gods fight with aliens and

Here's what they want from me

They're asking me to eliminate some of the justice league hate

But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred I had

Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation

And understand the discrimination

But fuck it

Life's handing you lemons

Make lemonade then

But if I can't batter Loki

How the fuck am I supposed to bake him a remodel my floor then?

Don't mistake him for God

It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas

And take a vacation to trip a god

And make him fall on his face and

Don't be a retard, be a hero?

Think not

Why be a hero when you can be an AVENG-god

"Tony this is why we have the rule not to let Thor touch the computer"

"Agreed"


End file.
